1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an air purifier, and more particularly to an air purifier capable of maximizing air purification capacity while having a minimum installation area (i.e., apparatus footprint).
2. Description of the Related Art
An air purifier is an apparatus for converting contaminated air into fresh air through purification. An air purifier intakes contaminated air by a fan, and collects fine dust and/or bacteria from the intake air by a filter while removing odor components such as body odor and cigarette smells.
The air purifier as mentioned above should effectively remove contaminants contained in air while minimizing energy consumption. Additionally, the air purifier should not only have an increased air purification capacity while occupying a reduced space when installed in an indoor space, but also provide convenience of use.